


Unknown

by pedrhoe_pascal



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, did not proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrhoe_pascal/pseuds/pedrhoe_pascal
Summary: Din confronts you about why you only refer to him as ‘Mando’ when you know his real name. Set after season one/episode 8
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Should be GN, if not let me know and I'll fix it!  
> I didn't proof read this... so, good luck!  
> Comments make me giddy so don't be shy!!!!

It’s been a few days since the three of you escaped from Moff Gideon on Nevarro. Most of the time silence fills the Razor Crest, not awkward silence. It was like the Crest was filled with a sigh of relief, things had finally calmed down. Even the child noticed the change in aura, he was more playful and troublesome. While it was tiring, you also found it endearing; whenever you wanted to be mad at him, he’d look at you with those great big eyes and ears and your heart would melt. 

In the cockpit the three of you sit in silence. You’re currently bouncing the little one on your lap while he paws at the metal ball in his hand. You love how content he seems to be with simple things. While he can be fussy and tiresome, quiet moments like these fill you with an indescribable love. 

“I don’t why you find that thing so entertaining.”, you say quietly to yourself.

“Muah?”, expresses the little one inquisitively.

You smile at him, giving him a little peck on his nose, “I love you.”

“Mhmm.”, he hums in seemingly agreeance. 

Once the child has fallen asleep, you put him to bed and return to the cockpit.

“How’re our travels so far?”, you ask Mando.

“Fine.”

Short answers aren’t unheard of from the Mandalorian but he’s been extra quiet with you since Nevarro. 

“What’s on you mind?”, you ask wanting to help him.

He continues to keep his eyes glued to the windshield. His helmet doesn’t even move in acknowledgement. Perhaps he’s ignoring the question but to be sure you speak up again, “Mando?”

“Hmm?”, he asks while turning towards you. 

“I asked what you’ve been thinking about. You’ve been distracted lately. You’re thinking so much I can see the smoke coming out from under that bucket of yours.”, you joke.

Again, he remains motionless and quiet.

“Have I upset you?”, you ask confused.

“Why do you call me that?”

“What?”

“Mando. Why do you call me that.”   
“Because it’s how I know you. It’s how you asked me to address you.”

“But you know my name. My real name.”

“I know you as Mando.”

“On Nevarro,”

“I know. But that information was released against your will. Until you trust and want me to know your name, you’re name will remain unknown. I respect your wishes, just because some power hungry sithspit revealed doesn’t mean I get the right to use it.”

It’s true. You feel bad for Mando, he works so hard to keep his identity unknown and Gideon comes in and holds that over his head. It was a low blow and disrespectful, you weren’t going to continue that cycle. Enough people had screwed over this man in his lifetime and you were determined to show him that there are still good people in the galaxy.

A few moments of silence pas before Mando speaks, “Thank you.”

You look at him kindly, “Of course. You’ll always have me on your side.”   
“I mean that. You’re kinder than most being I’ve encountered. You don’t have to keep calling me Mando. When we’re alone, with the kid, call me Din.”   
“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It makes me feel more human, more connected.”   
“Then I’d be honoured, Din.”


End file.
